forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Tier list
In gaming, a tier list serves as a record of the ranks assigned to all characters in a game based on the strength of their fighting abilities, as well as their potential to win matches under tournament conditions, assuming players are of equal skill. Tier lists are most commonly made for fighting games that are played at a high competitive level, though games with large character pools, such as the Pokémon series, can also have their own tier lists. A character's standing on the tier list is based on a variety of factors: * The current metagame of the game itself * The current metagame of the character in question * The character's matchup spread * The character's tournament results * And more. In For Honor, there are currently four tier lists (Dominion, Brawl, Duel, Breach), made by Setmyx (each tier is ordered by strength, with explanations in the linked excel doc in Reference). Tiers are listed from S (highest) to C (lowest), with S tier representing a very favourable pick, whereas C tier are Heroes who will under-perform. This list was last updated on March 11, 2019. Dominion The most important qualities to have in dominion are being able to safely deal damage in group fights, be able to tank (especially against multiple enemies) while on objectives and being able to efficiently gank. Other factors like Character speed (for rotations mainly) and feats are also very important. Being a strong 1v1 hero is not very relevant, because it is quite easy to stall out an unfavorable 1v1. S tier (near mandatory) - Jiang Jun, Nobushi, Shinobi A tier (consistently strong inclusion) - Berserker, Shaman, Black Prior, Shaolin, Raider B tier (still viable but not as much) - Nuxia, Warden, Kensei, Conqueror, Lawbringer C tier (borderline viable) - Highlander, Shugoki, Tiandi, Centurion, Peacekeeper, Valkyrie D tier (not viable) - Warlord, Gladiator, Orochi, Aramusha Brawl Brawl tournament rules ban Revenge to encourage more aggression. Matchups play a role as to how a Hero gets placed: the more bad matchups a Hero has, the lower their placement. Since Brawl is a 2v2, placement is different from a 1v1 assessment. S tier (tournament winning viable) - Jiang Jun, Black Prior, Nobushi, Shinobi, Kensei A tier (consistently strong) - Shaolin, Conqueror, Berserker, Warden, Warlord B tier (strong with flaws) - Highlander, Shugoki, Tiandi C tier (mediocre with flaws) - Nuxia, Valkyrie, Peacekeeper, Shaman, Orochi, Gladiator D tier (devastating flaws) - Lawbringer, Raider, Aramusha, Centurion Duel This list is based on how well the heroes perform in skirmishes and tournaments. Since Duels are 1v1, matchups play a huge role as to how a Hero gets placed: the more bad matchups a Hero has, the lower their placement. Most Heroes are assessed based on how they fare in practice, not on paper. It is importante to note that the game currently has a bug going on for which i-frames (frames of dodge) start at 100 ms into the dodge instead of 200 ms, making bash-based offense less reliable and more punishable. As such, tournaments are now based on stalling after getting health advantage, and so some placements have changed completely (for example Lawbringer moved from D tier to A tier: his high healthpool, shove on block and having now a better game against bashes, he can stall effectively. Also, the changes to rolls made his shove on block much more reliable. Raider also moved up from and to the same tiers for similar reasons: high healthpool and dodge gb, which, along with the increased i-frames, allow for a very strong bash punishment even against very safe ones, like Black Prior's). S tier (tournament winning viable) - Black Prior, Warden, Berserker, Conqueror A tier (consistently strong) - Shinobi, Jiang Jun, Shaman, Raider, Lawbringer B tier (strong but with flaws) - Tiandi, Shaolin, Nuxia, Highlander C tier (mediocre with flaws) - Nobushi, Kensei, Peacekeeper, Orochi, Warlord, Gladiator D tier (devastating flaws) - Shugoki, Valkyrie, Centurion, Aramusha Breach The Breach gamemode takes teamwork to a level beyond Dominion's as there is more at stake than a few capture points. While, like Dominion, the ability to safely deal damage in group fights and efficiently tank are still critical, the longer respawn times and the decisive objectives require for Heroes to have the speed to cross the battlefield along with the ability to deal with multiple enemies if cornered. !! Due to the Breach tier not having been updated due to no competitive data, a tier list is not available, nor would would it be accurate in reflecting the current update. Reference Tier list: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1bk6y7jw2ujLrjm0Zzbb4aEZUV13gyGoy-IobrkfNgaY/edit#gid=0